


Cover for Spoilt for Choice

by Ghislainem70



Series: My Cover Art and Edits [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sex Toys, sub!Sherlock, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70
Summary: A cover gift for SwissMiss for her tantalizing fic Spoilt for Choice, for the Come-at-Once fic challenge.





	Cover for Spoilt for Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwissMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwissMiss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spoilt for Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993531) by [SwissMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwissMiss/pseuds/SwissMiss). 




End file.
